Adventures In Alchemy: Bosom Buddies
by Onyxlight
Summary: Ed and Roy return from a mission...a little altered but our heroes get a little sidetracked trying to fix it. Humorous collection of drabbles with Ed and Roy partial gender-switch
1. The Bust

**Title:** Adventures In Alchemy: The Bust  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating: T**  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary/Other Info: **Ed and Roy return from a mission...a little altered.  
**A/N**: I am so blaming my buddy **nomdeplume13** for this

* * *

When the two alchemists reported for duty the office was stunned silent. Open mouths and wide eyes filled the room.

They had known sending Ed and Roy off on a mission together would be interesting, but none could have predicted what they saw before them.

Both men were sporting no less than C cups on their chest and Havoc would bet Ed's rack was a D. However, it was tough to say with his eyes blurring the way they were from biting back the laughter.

"Run into a bit of bad luck, Chief?"

"Not another word Lieutenant, not another word."


	2. The Pair

**Title**: Adventures In Alchemy: The Pair  
**Words**: 100  
**Characters**: Mainly Roy/Ed but some others too ^_^  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**/**Other ****Info**: The two recently altered men go to Al for help  
**A/N**: Still blaming **nomdeplume13** for this

* * *

The walk to the Elric home was a silent and tense one. Both men had their coats pulled tight around them as they moved down the street hunched over. When they arrived Al greeted them but noticed something wrong.

When Ed took off his jacket it became obvious.

As the brother's talked about the unfortunate incident Al noticed Roy's absence, "Where is the General?"

Ed snorted and replied with, "Where would you be if you'd just sprouted a nice pair?"

Al's face flushed at the imagery that sprang to mind, he'd never be able to look at Roy the same.


	3. The Knockers

**Title**: Adventures In Alchemy: The Knockers  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Words**: 100  
**Characters**: Mainly Roy/Ed but some others too ^_^  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**/**Other ****Info**: Al and Ed are still trying to process the change but Roy is else wise occupied...

* * *

After two cups of coffee Al grew worried about the still absent General and sent Ed after him. Ed knocked on the bathroom door and when Roy didn't answer Ed shouted, "Quit enjoying it you Bastard, before you piss fate off and we're stuck with boobs!"

The door flew open, Roy yanked Ed inside and Alphonse tried to pretend like this wasn't warping him in some way.

"I'm nothing if not an opportunist love. It would be a shame to let this pass us by."

Golden eyes stared at Roy in disbelief as the meaning of those words sunk in.


	4. The Mounds

**Title**: Adventures In Alchemy: The Mounds  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Words**: 100  
**Characters**: Mainly Roy/Ed but some others too ^_^  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**/**Other ****Info**: Roy helps Ed realize the...perks of their situation

* * *

Roy had Ed backed against the shower door pulling his shirt up before Ed could react. He was about to protest loudly when Roy's thumb passed over one nipple just as his mouth closed over the other. All thoughts of making him stop went out the window as Ed's previous standpoint on breast's changed completely.

They were good for more than filling out a shirt.

As sensation overwhelmed him so did curiosity. He reached out and grabbed Roy's right breast with his left hand and when the man moaned in response he thought maybe their luck hadn't been so bad.


	5. The Jugs

**Title: Adventures In Alchemy: The Jugs**

**********Words: 100  
****Characters: Mainly Roy/Ed but some others too ^_^  
****Genre: Humor/Romance  
****Rating: T  
****Warnings: None**

* * *

Al tried hard not to think about the psychological damage listening to the two of them in the bathroom was causing him. Knowing his luck he was ruined for life. Only his brother and Mustang would come back from a mission with breasts and end up making out in bathroom.

Another groan and the sound of something hitting the floor had Al trying to think of anything else.

_Rainbows Al, think of beautiful rainbows, bright blue skies, lush green grass, and..._

When Roy mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'suck harder' Al knew it useless and reached for the scotch. _  
_


End file.
